romántico
by Reveire
Summary: Los gritos y la piel de Ciel saben a sangre dulce. Sebastian quiere bebérselo hasta mordisquearle la vida.
**Renuncia:** Todo a **Yana Toboso.**

 **Parejas:** Sebastian/Ciel.

 **Advertencias:** OoC (posiblemente), metáforas hasta morir.

* * *

 **romántico**

* * *

Cuando toquetea su pecho siente su tacto de lija y Sebastian gusta de reírse cuando confirma que el miedo de Ciel es tan tibio como se lo imaginaba. Le besuquea los cabellos mojados mientras siente cómo le araña la espalda y los párpados mientras murmura gritos que fingen tener miedo de sus ojos casi muertos, pero que le transmiten la vida entera.

Ciel no le corresponde a los besos rasposos ni le gusta abrazarlo hasta hervir de la ira, pero no encuentra problema alguno que Sebastian se disfrace de noche macabra y se crea que sabe el idioma del amor, mientras le mordisquea el pecho y un pedazo de su vida, sin llegar a devorárselo entero.

Y es casi una auténtica lástima el hecho de que nada de eso sea amor. Pero Ciel se ha enamorado profundamente de las respiraciones que chocan y de los afectos trágicos. Sabastian lo sabe y por ello le besa la clavícula, dejándose la piel de demonio enredada en las sábanas.

.

La voz de Sebastian es de sal.

Ciel lo sabe pues ha escuchado todos sus relatos de horror por las noches, mientras se hundía entre sus brazos y hervía de la vida, dejándose besar las órbitas y las manos. De todas formas sigue rechazándolo con esa mirada de frialdad fingida aunque se muere cada vez que chocan sus uñas, y sigue arañándole los colmillos y la risa demoníaca.

Ciel teme mirarle al rostro pues los ojos de Sebastian

 _(son hermosos)_

le dan escalofríos incluso durante los días en que fingen no tocarse ni llamarse.

Todas las noches sin romance alguno empiezan en el silencio turbio y profundo en que a Sebastian realmente no le interesa sus órdenes, ya no más. Ciel sabe que él quiere romperlo por completo y escarbar entre su piel hasta encontrar su alma y por fin tenerla entre sus garras cubiertas por los guantes blancos.

Y Ciel podría mostrarle su pedazo de tragedia que está hecha de nostalgias y demostrarle que su alma realmente no es tan deliciosa como parece pero

 _(Sebastian aún no me ha abierto las entrañas y me gustan sus dedos de invierno contra mi tráquea)_

es tan débil que desea a la muerte en su paladar y Sebastian ofrece cumplir su deseo de manera gustosa.

–A qué espera, Amo, si sus deseos son órdenes y la muerte no es solamente un sueño dulce.

Entonces Ciel podría romper a llorar sin razón alguna pero le gusta los labios de él contra sus dientes.

.

Pues ha llegado a la conclusión de que las noches no son románticas ni que tampoco puede susurrarle «amor mío» mientras se deja besar la vida que pende de un hilo. Sabe resignadamente que Sebastian ha llegado a la misma conclusión, pero también ambos han encontrado cierto gusto íntimo por tocarse las estrellas hasta arrancarse la piel.

Ciel solloza, frío:

–Terminarás por quebrarme.

Y como respuesta Sebastian se ríe contra su piel y le besa el cuello, pues se queda encantado con su voz susurrante. Cuando le despoja de su traje de señor se encuentra con que Ciel Phantovine es una tristeza andante y sus ojos rebosantes de ira le saben a otoño seco, y Sebastian jamás dirá que tiene cierto enamoramiento por las angustias podridas (y ha descubierto que Ciel es una).

Entonces cuando es Ciel quien se inclina a besarle la sangre descubre que su «fiel» sirviente es todo lo cruel y lo trágico y se siente encantado con ello, así que se deja mordisquear la clavícula y le besa los nudillos para cubrirse del frío de la noche. (A descubierto que Sebastian está hecho de lunas y estrellas y silencios de madrugadas turbias).

No es amor, pero sí romance.

Entonces en algún punto de la noche de lluvia hay un silencio frío que los entibia y descubren que ya se han devorado el alma mutuamente. Ciel muere en la vida entera hasta que amanezca y la voz de sal de Sebastian se pierde entre la oscuridad conmovedora, murmurando a su rostro pálido y dormido:

«Amor mío déjame enamorarme de tus órbitas y tu universo nocturno, pero nunca amándote, ¿ya? Y perdón si te beso cuando no existes pues te añoro y gusto de rasparte los párpados».

.

.


End file.
